Where are you when I need you most?
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: Connie is pregnant and going through many emotions, not to mention Julie's up coming wedding. Will Guy be there when she needs him most? PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks, Disney and the NHL do.  
  
A/N : Ok, this is just a quick fic that I thought up one day whilst on the bus. Let's just pretend for my sake that the ANAHEIM mighty ducks don't exist ok!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
Being 21 and 8 months pregnant was not that much fun, in fact it was down right boring. Seeing everyone around me celebrate the end of college and not being able to join in on the late night parties was rather depressing. Ok, not that I needed to go to any of those 'exciting' activities but there was a large difference between able to go but turning the offer down and not being able to go and having to turn the offer down. Ok, sure there were people worse off in this world than myself but I just feel so alienated from every normal college graduate, even my fellow ducks felt like different people at times.  
  
Sure I had Guy, my husband of just over a year, best friends I would give an arm and a leg for, a baby on the way and my future career all panned out for me but other than that I didn't have anything else going for me. There was no family that cared enough about me, other than my only big brother Harry but he had made a life for himself in Canada with his wife. My mom wasn't a real mom, in fact I hadn't seen her in over 11 years and I had never known my dad.  
  
I suppose most of these feelings were coming out because of my own fright that I might be an awful mom just like my mom had to me, you know like hereditary. I hadn't told anyone about these feelings, scared they might think I'm being stupid but my mind raced 24/7, especially if I was doing anything to do with the baby, I just didn't want my baby growing up with a similar childhood to my own. Living in a 2 bedroom house, having to rely on my brother to care for me until I was old enough to do everything for myself. I could visualize myself now when I was about 6 in my old house, climbing on the kitchen work surface trying to reach the only bit of edible food in the house then trying my hardest to follow the cooking instructions but undoubtly getting it wrong and having to eat it anyway unless my brother had returned home from school. Luckily by the age of 8 we were taken off my mom and my Gran was given sole custody of us. When I was 18 she had died leaving me once again to care for myself.  
  
"Connie, you ok"? Julie spoke softly holding a mug of hot chocolate for me.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about something". I replied uneasily but dismissing any funny look she threw my way.  
  
"So, you gonna come with me tomorrow to pick my dress"? Julie asked sitting on the coffee table opposite me. Julie had been spending a lot of time with me over the past month or so, especially when Guy wasn't around to watch me like a hawk, the only downside to hanging out with Julie was the non stop chatter about hers and Adam's wedding in 6 weeks time. I didn't mind most of the time, realizing I had been just the same when it had been my turn.  
  
Just as I was about to answer, the door barged open and 11 masculine bodies flowed through shouting numerous different things about being the best or something to that effect.  
  
"Shall we take it they won"? Julie laughed as they paraded around the living room in groups of 2 and 3 arms wrapped around each other's shoulders as they jumped up and down wildly.  
  
After about 5 minutes they settled to a moderate level and sat on the various seats around the room. Guy plonked himself down at my side and rested his hand on my big bump. He had done that ever since I had told him I was pregnant. He was far more excited about this baby than I expected him to be and I knew he'd make a great dad.  
  
By now, Julie and re-positioned herself and was now sat in Adam's lap in the chair next to the sofa. They were definitely a pair, one minute they were cooing all over each other then the next minute they'd be at each other's throats, a little like myself and Guy were when we were dating in our early years. I tuned back into Earth to find the conversation was about the hen and stag nights for Adam and Julie's wedding.  
  
"So what's your plans for the stag night then"? Julie asked directing the question mainly at the teams organizer Charlie.  
  
"Well, we are having a practise this weekend"? Charlie answered.  
  
"More like an excuse to have two stag nights". Julie replied.  
  
"Change the phrasing there Jules, to stag WEEKEND". Russ said then suddenly regretting his words.  
  
"And when were you going to tell me about this? When you got back". Julie turned and glared at Adam. He shrugged in reply. "Oh, Ok, well I think when Connie's had the baby, us girls have a practice hen weekend then go for the real hen weekend then"? Julie smiled at me.  
  
"I'm definitely up for that". I replied seeing the devious smile appear.  
  
"Yeah right, I can just see you girls out in the wilderness now". Guy snickered but soon stopped when I elbowed him in the chest.  
  
"Who say's it's got to be out in the wilderness. I kinda like the sound of a 5 star hotel, of course at my darling fiancé's expense". Julie stifled a smile. At this point Adam had gone completely pale in the thought.  
  
"Well, I don't think I should go on the practice, it's too near the baby's due date and this is one thing I'm not going to miss". Guy stated.  
  
"You have to man, we wouldn't be complete without you". Adam responded.  
  
"Guy, I'm not due for another month, you have to go". I joined in. A little time apart would do us both the world of good, me more than him. "Anyway I've always got Julie and you have a cell in case anything happens".  
  
After about half an hour, the ducks disappeared to their own homes, leaving me and Guy alone. He took himself off into the shower, leaving me to ponder over my previous thoughts. I found myself wandering into mine and Guy's room and pulling my own baby album out from an old box that I had deliberately pushed as far under the bed as I could. I opened it up, revealing the one and only picture my mom had put in. A picture of her holding me just after I was born. I must have been there a while, staring at the picture, allowing it to bring back all my horrid memories it had taken me years to forget about.  
  
"Con, what are you doing"? Guy lowered himself onto the bed next to me.  
  
"I'm a lot like her you know"? I replied.  
  
"You aren't. Not one bit". He took the book gently from my grasp.  
  
"I so wish I could believe you, I wish it were true, but I am, no matter how far I run from it". Tears gently rolled down my cheeks.  
  
"Connie, will you listen to me. You are nothing like you mom. For starters your mom was blonde". Guy tried lightening the mood.  
  
"It was dyed blonde". I answered.  
  
"Ok, the difference between you and your mom is that you have a big heart, you care about other people and I love you. Now stop thinking about her, she isn't part of your life, she never really was". He pulled me into a tight squeeze.  
  
"I can't". I sobbed.  
  
"Why can't you"?  
  
"I'm scared of everything, most of all not being able to love it and abandoning it just like her". Tears poured easily now.  
  
"You already love it Con, you have since you found out and you won't abandon it because you aren't your mom and I won't let you". Those were the last words I heard that evening as I fell asleep in his arms, peaceful in the knowledge that Guy had enough faith in me not to be a carbon copy of my mom.  
  
The next morning, I felt a little more at ease, but still the same thoughts were running through my mind over and over again. Guy tried breaking the tense air between us many times, but to no avail.  
  
"Con, I have to go to practice, will you be ok on your own"? He asked me across the table.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just don't worry ok, go have fun". I replied somewhat distant but he did what I told him.  
  
After he had gone, I sat staring aimlessly at my bowl of soggy cereal, half expecting all the answers in the world that I needed to hear would simply appear. I just wanted my mom out of my head. Without even thinking, I got up rather slowly as I did everything nowadays, and waddled over to my room and with very little patience pulled on my horrid pregnant clothes before rushing out of the apartment.  
  
When I returned half an hour later, carrying what I thought would help me come to terms with my feelings, I felt happier in the knowledge that for the past half an hour, my mom hadn't entered my head at all. That was until now. I retrieved a box of photo's that I had kept over the years and returned to the kitchen table where I sifted through the box in search of a certain picture. Once I had found it, I opened the new baby book, I had just been out to buy and placed the photo on the page allocated for the mother's family, opposite the fathers family. Once it was stuck in, I admired the photo before shutting the book and allowing all my worries float away.  
  
Guy was home in no less than an hour later. I was sat watching one of those dispisable daytime soap operas that I had unfortunately become part of my normal routine recently. I could hear him opening the book.  
  
"What's this"? He asked me. I could tell he was rather confused.  
  
"That Guy is what you call a baby book". I replied.  
  
"I know that, but"? He referred to the photo.  
  
"Well, I've thought about nothing else since I found out about this baby. I didn't and don't EVER want to be like my mom, and I suppose in a weird way she was haunting me. Well today, I went to see Gran and as I stood there talking to her I realised that she and Harry were my only family and the only people the baby needs to know about". I stood and waddled over to him.  
  
"I'm glad you sorted it out. Now can I please have the old Connie back, please". Guy laughed gently, pulling me closer to him and kissing my forehead.  
  
"You most certainly can". I hugged him.  
  
Well, would you like me to continue this a little bit more or shall I leave it here??? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty ducks except maybe in my dreams!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
A week later, I stood on the kerb side next to Julie. We were eagerly awaiting the boy's departure to their 'practise' stag weekend. I for one had been looking forward to a little time without Guy watching me in anticipation of me going into labour. He was less than happy to leave me alone but went along knowing that he had his cell phone and I had Julie.  
  
"Right, are you sure you don't want me to stay"? Guy asked me after everything was loaded into Portman's van.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, now just go and have fun ok". I pecked him on the lips and gently pushed him to the open door, then mouthed to Charlie to try to keep him under control with the calling, he simply nodded in response.  
  
"Right, if anything happens call me, and I'll call you every few hours ok". He shouted from the van's open window.  
  
"Ok, stop worrying ok". I smiled reassuringly at him. "Julie will you put the man down so they can leave". I shouted at Julie and Adam who were enjoying the long kiss at the back of the van.  
  
In no time at all, the van had hit the road leaving me and Julie alone at long last. When the van was out of sight I let out a huge sigh and followed Julie up the flight of stairs.  
  
"Am I to take it by that sigh your happy they've gone". Julie laughed gently.  
  
"Most definitely. Don't get me wrong, I love Guy but he's been driving me mad recently. I know he's worried but I'm really fine". I caught my breath once I got to the top.  
  
"I know what you mean, but you've had us all a little worried recently, you've been somewhat distant".  
  
"I know and I'm sorry but I just had something I had to work through on my own, no-one could have helped me and the more people knew the harder it would have been to work through". I explained, dodging around the full details.  
  
"Ok, as long as you know you can talk to me about anything, anytime any place". Julie smiled warmly.  
  
We had become closer than sisters over the years and almost everything was shared between us. We had both had our ups and downs over our 9 years of friendship but always come out on top and I hoped we always would.  
  
"Yeah Jules, I do. And the same applies to you". I slung my arm around her as we headed to the lounge where over 10 movies were at our beck and call on the coffee table.  
  
"So what shall we watch first"? She asked me.  
  
"Well, we need to pace ourselves, we have all weekend".  
  
"So shall we watch a tear jerker then a comedy"? I nodded in agreement as I went back to the kitchen to bring in our stock of junk food. We'd had more junk food in the house recently due to my rather strange cravings. Guy did most of the shopping at the moment and to save him time and effort had bought different concoctions of food to suit my rather weird tastes. On the way to the lounge I grabbed the box of Kleenex.  
  
The first movie we watched was the Step-mom with Susan Sarandon and Julia Roberts, tears streamed down both our cheeks at the end and we stuffed our mouths full of comfort food as we wiped away the tears. Once the movie finished we sat in silence for a few seconds, allowing ourselves to calm from the tears.  
  
"That movie never fails to make me cry". Julie spoke between sniffs.  
  
"I know, I've never really been a tear jerker movie lover but God I do like that film". I giggled at the thought of what we must look like. Soon Julie was joining in and we almost immediately were in a fit of laughter, bringing us into the mood for our second choice, cool runnings.  
  
By the end of the evening, Guy had phoned 3 times and we had exhausted ourselves through pure laughter, crying and eating. We sat stretched over the whole of the sofa and the two chairs that were either end of the sofa. Deciding not to watch anything else for an hour or so we began telling each other stories of our past before we met and as many jokes as we could think of.  
  
"I had this friend right called David, we basically grew up together and when we were about 9 we started getting proper swimming lessons. Well this one day we had a relay race with the other swimmers, 2 on a team, well David went first and when he got to the deep end I set off. I was about half way down the pool when David started jumping up and down screaming my name. He got that giddy he actually fell in". We both cracked out laughing. I had seen a few pictures of him and he had looked a lot like Charlie and Peter put together, a little scrawny thing who was more skin and bones than flesh.  
  
"Hey that's nothing compared to what Guy and Charlie did. It was the first day of school back in junior high and everyone bet them that they wouldn't dare to spend 5 minutes in the girls bathroom, of course both of them are stubborn and decided they must prove us wrong. Only thing is when they went in Goldberg and Averman locked the door leaving them in there for over an hour. When they finally got out both were in tears". We cracked up again.  
  
We continued reminiscing for just about the rest of the evening until we decided to watch the Nutty professor. After the film ended we both retired to our rooms, to get some much needed sleep. As I lay still the my bed, feeling just a little lonely that there was no Guy laid with me, I made myself a mental note to make sure me and Julie did this more often. I had really enjoyed myself, more than I had in a long time.  
  
The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, it was the day the boys were meant to get back. I had spent most of yesterday shopping for wedding dresses with Julie, since the day we had originally arranged was no use to us what so ever as neither of us liked any of the dresses we saw. When returned from our laborious day we sat back and watched another few movies. Luckily we had both seen a dress we both liked and were able to buy it. When Julie had tried it on, she looked amazingly beautiful that it nearly brought a tear to my eyes.  
  
I rolled out of bed and wandered into the kitchen were Julie was sat eating a bow of cereal and reading a morning newspaper. I knew she'd been out jogging already since we didn't have a newspaper delivered and she was dressed in sweats.  
  
"Morning". I said groggily reaching for the crap decaf coffee that we'd had to buy since I became pregnant.  
  
"Hey, you feeling alright, you look a little pale". Julie looked at me curiously.  
  
"Yeah I've just got a bit of a headache that's all". I replied. The truth be known I was feeling awful but it was probably due to all the junk food I'd been eating and I wasn't about to tell Julie and get her all worked up over nothing.  
  
By early afternoon the ill feeling had yet to disappear. I felt hot and clammy and Julie was getting more than curious as to why I felt so warm. It wasn't until I got up to get another drink that I felt my waters break. I froze scared to death that I was going into labour and Guy wasn't around and I wasn't meant to have the baby for another 3 weeks.  
  
"Connie, what's wrong"? Julie stood tense looking at my stiff frame.  
  
"Err, you won't believe this but my waters have just broken". I whispered.  
  
OH GOD what will happen. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own a thing :*( but never mind I can still play right!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"They can't have, your not due for another 3 weeks". Julie took my trembling hand.  
  
"Don't you think I know that. Julie please don't freak out on me". I almost screamed through the sudden pain that had erupted.  
  
"Ok, ok, first we need to call Guy then we have to go to the hospital". Julie reached for the phone. "Hang on what's his cell number"? She looked at me blank.  
  
"I can't remember, just ring Adam's". I replied.  
  
"Good idea". She dialled the number she knew off by heart and listened for the dialling tone. "There's no signal". She replied.  
  
"There has to be, Guy can't miss this, I need him to be here, he's my birthing partner. I haven't got anything ready, my bag isn't packed, we've hardly bought any baby clothes". I began panicking.  
  
"Shhhh". Julie tried calming me. "Guy will be here on time, and I'm here for the moment. What things do you need"? She asked as she rushed to the bedroom.  
  
"I don't know". I wept. "Erm, some night clothes, the few baby clothes I've got, my toiletries and erm". I managed to say.  
  
"The camera". Julie remerged holding a bag full of the things I'd just said. "Right, come on, lets get you to the hospital". She lead the way to where her car was parked around the corner of our building.  
  
Julie sped through all the back streets she knew that would get us to the hospital, it was a bumpy ride but I was glad of the speed. In no time at all, Julie ran inside the maternity building and returned with a nurse and wheelchair. I was zoomed inside and put in a plain room with white wash walls. It was rather intimidating, Julie stayed with me throughout and I was soon hooked up to the monitor.  
  
"Slowly going". Julie spoke calmly and softly as my contraction began ending. "You ok". She asked me when it had gone.  
  
"I'm scared Jules". I shook my head.  
  
"I know, I know, listen you hang tough for a few minutes, I'm just going to try ringing Adam again ok". She stepped away from me letting our hands drift apart.  
  
She can't have been gone more than 3 minutes before she returned shaking her head gently then coming and taking my hand.  
  
"He's going to miss it isn't he". I wept.  
  
"No, no he isn't. It's 1pm they are just probably setting off and it takes about an hour, I'll try again in a few minutes".  
  
Half an hour after, Julie had tried once more and still there was no answer, I was getting rather irritated and frightened by the minute. The doctor had yet to make an appearance, the nurses had been checking on my every 10-15 minutes to see how far dilated was an how far apart my contractions were.  
  
"Right then Constance Germaine, I'm Doctor Crawley, let's see how your doing shall we". A middle aged man wandered in with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"It's CONNIE". I growled through the contraction I was having. I always hated my full name and the way I was feeling right now made it much worse.  
  
"Very sorry, CONNIE". He replied still as cheerful as ever. He checked the monitors and looked at Julie. "Well everything seems to be fine with the monitors, if we could just have a moment alone".  
  
"Sure, I'll go try ringing the guy's again. I'll be right back". Julie squeezed my hand then left.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I left Connie with the doctor checking her over and headed over to the pay phone I had already used 3 times during the time I'd been here. To be perfectly honest I was scared for Connie, she needed and wanted Guy and nothing I could do would replace the feeling of reassurance that would appear with him.  
  
I dialled the number I knew like the back of my hand and listened in the ear phone. It started ringing, I almost screamed with relief as it did so, at least this was a sign they were on the way back.  
  
"Hello". Came a muffled response.  
  
"Adam, Adam it's Julie". I almost yelled in anticipation.  
  
"Jules"?  
  
"Yeah, where are you"?  
  
"We're about 30 minutes away, why"?  
  
"Tell Portman to put his foot down, Connie's gone into labour, keep Guy calm, everything's going smoothly ok, but he has to get here on time". I talked quickly.  
  
"Connie's gone into labour"! He repeated.  
  
"YES". I yelled hearing Guy shout something that sounded like 'Oh my God'. "Just get here as soon as you can". I continued then put the phone down, returning to Connie and telling hr that Guy was on the way.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
We had set off from our campsite about 20 minutes ago and the roads were pretty clear. I hadn't stopped worrying about Connie all weekend but each time I had rung both girls assured me they were fine and I had actually managed to have a pretty good weekend. We were all sat in the rear of Portman's van laughing at Charlie's failed attempts to beat Fulton in a thumb war and Averman and Dwayne pretending to sing Olivia Newton John and John Travolta's duet in the end of Grease. Suddenly Adam's phone started ringing and my heart stopped for a few beats.  
  
"Hello"? He asked into the phone. "Jules"? Right that was it my worst nightmare was possibly coming true. "We're about 30 minutes away, why"? He asked and I could only hear a very muffled response. "Connie's gone into labour"! He said into the phone.  
  
"OH MY GOD". I shouted. Adam put the phone down and found us all looking at him except Portman's who's eyes were firmly fixed on the road.  
  
"Portman put your foot down". Adam told him.  
  
"Already doing so". Portman replied. I immediately felt the van speed up and saw cars fly past us.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen, I just knew it". I started talking to myself shaking my head.  
  
"Guy, she's fine, Julie's with her and you'll get there in time". Adam started calming me.  
  
"Yeah Guy, She'll be hanging in there waiting for you, you know how stubborn she is". Averman tried but his words weren't very helpful at the moment, in fact it wasn't just Averman's words, it was everyone's.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"JULIE". I screamed through a contraction, they were getting more painful and a lot more closer.  
  
"I'm right here sweetie". I gripped her hand tight. Julie had returned about 10 minutes ago with news about the guys, at this very moment in time I didn't think I'd be able to hold on in time for Guy to get here. My contractions were getting closer and closer and the last time I was checked I was about 7cm dilated.  
  
"I am so gonna kill Guy for putting me through this". I puffed and panted.  
  
"Just keep thinking thoughts like that". Julie giggled and I realised how silly it sounded.  
  
Over the next 10 minutes that were to follow, the doctor stayed in the room, checking everything constantly, eventually he turned to Julie and through her some scrubs then he looked sincerely at me.  
  
"Connie, I'm afraid the baby has started showing signs of stress, we have to get you to delivery where we may have to do an emergency caesarean".  
  
"No, we can't, Guy isn't here yet". I yelped looking straight at Julie who no longer looked calm and confident, tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry but if we don't hurry, you could lose the baby". He answered then walked briskly out.  
  
"It's ok Connie, I'm right here, nothings gonna happen". She gripped my hand and tried to be confident for me but her tears were betraying her acting.  
  
Within seconds 2 nurses and the doctor returned and began wheeling me down the corridors with Julie running still gripping my hand tightly and clutching the scrubs ready to pull them on once inside the delivery room.  
  
OHH looks like Guy's not gonna make it!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything because If I did my name would now be Sarah LaRusso. Lol.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I was wheeled through the many corridors that led to the delivery rooms. Julie was running at my side, clutching my clammy hand, tears were spilling down her reddened cheeks in fright of our whole situation. Here she was doing her best to support me through my own fears but also supporting her own fears for me as well. The only thing that would make me feel right at this second would be Guy but it didn't look as though he was going to make it.  
  
"I want Guy, Julie". I whispered through my clenched teeth.  
  
"I know you do and so do I". She replied, smiling as best she could.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
Portman rounded the last corner and slammed the breaks on outside the entrance, I almost burst through the van's door, with Adam and Charlie hot on my heels. I ran through numerous amounts of corridors, following the main signs to the delivery room, by now all the ducks were following closely. There was one thing on my mind - I had to get to Connie. I would never forgive myself if I missed this. At the end of the corridor I turned right and followed the path that lay ahead of me, soon I saw a trolley with two nurses and a doctor pushing it. Not knowing whether it was Connie or not, I began running even faster but still I wasn't quite quick enough. Within a split second I saw a flash of golden blonde hair giving me the answer I needed.  
  
"JULIE". I hollered.  
  
"Guy"? She stopped in her tracks and looked down the corridor toward me who might I add was still running.  
  
As I got closer, I noticed Julie's cheeks were red and tears had streamed her cheeks. Panic struck me and I noticed Connie breathing heavily on the trolley.  
  
"What's wrong"? I yelled.  
  
"The doctor will explain". Julie thrust some scrubs into my hands then stepped back so I could get closer to Connie.  
  
"Hey you". I took her hand. "Told you I wouldn't miss it for anything". I winked at her then pecked her forehead.  
  
"You nearly didn't". She managed a smile between breaths. At this point the trolley pushed the doors open separating us from the ducks who had carried on running with us.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Jules, what's the matter"? Adam asked pulling me toward him. I looked at him, unable to answer for a second. The full adrenalin had just hit me and I was absolutely petrified for Connie, even though Guy was with her now, it didn't mean the baby was going to be any less stressed. "Is it the baby"? He continued probing.  
  
"The baby's started getting stressed, they may have to do a caesarean". I nodded. The ducks all fell quiet and subdued. I could tell what they were thinking, mainly because it was probably the same as I was thinking. Although this baby meant the world to my two best friends but I hated to sound so pessimistic but I would rather the baby died if it meant my friend would live. These thoughts continued running through my mind bringing more tears with them. Adam held me close but even his comfort couldn't stop the fear.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
"Right Connie, PUSH". The doctor told me.  
  
"I AM PUSHING". I yelled back at him gripping Guy's hand tightly. I was still going for a natural birth, the doctor had done a final check and decided that it would be safe enough. I let out a blood curdling scream and continued pushing what felt like a basketball or something out of me.  
  
"Almost over Con's, almost over". Guy continued trying his calming influence. I gave him a dirty look as if to say 'shut up, your not the one laying here'. "So what are we gonna call it if it's a boy"? He asked obviously trying to take my mind off everything.  
  
"Guy". I pleaded for him to shut up.  
  
"Yeah, Guy Germaine junior does have a nice ring to it". He smiled evilly.  
  
"We are NOT calling it Guy junior". I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"One last push Connie". The doctor ordered. I began pushing and screaming at the same time and then suddenly that was it. "Well done Connie, you have a lovely baby girl". The doctor handed me our baby wrapped in a pink blanket, he then looked to the floor where Guy was laid.  
  
"Oh my God, Guy". I yelped.  
  
"Don't worry Connie, he's not the first father to faint". He told me reaching for a small glass of water and pouring it over his face. Guy suddenly awoke and jumped to his feet. The doctor left us.  
  
"Oh Connie, she beautiful, just like her mom". He cooed over her.  
  
"I'm so glad you made it, I was so scared that you wouldn't". I felt slightly emotional.  
  
"What and you think I'd miss this. Not on your life". He laughed gently. "I'll just go let the others know". He pecked my forehead and left me looking adoringly at our daughter.  
  
GUY'S P.O.V  
  
I walked through the doors leading to the waiting room, just feeling a little light headed. Before going through the last door, I looked through the little window and saw most of the ducks sat down with the exception of Julie who was pacing the floor with Charlie and Adam trying to cam her. I walked through and everyone stopped staring at me.  
  
"It's a girl". I spoke softly then everything went blurry.  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
"It's a girl". Guy spoke rather softly and slurred, then in a split second his body hit the floor. We all rushed to him and it became apparent he had simply fainted. I grabbed the can of cold soda Averman had been holding for the past half an hour.  
  
"Hey". He squealed as I took it from his hands.  
  
"You weren't drinking it". I retorted as I tipped a little over his face. His eyes fluttered open straight away. Not waiting any longer, I shoved the can back into Averman's hands and ran toward the delivery room where Connie was. I entered the room and Connie looked up and smiled warmly.  
  
"Hi". She whispered.  
  
"Hey, how you doing"? I whispered back.  
  
"I'm ok". She replied.  
  
"Connie, she is the most beautiful little thing". I cooed over the small bundle in Connie's arms.  
  
"Do you want to hold her"?  
  
"Erm, sure". I took the bundle from Connie and sat on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Thank-you". Connie whispered.  
  
"What for"?  
  
"For everything you've done for me all weekend and especially for today". Tears erupted from her eyes.  
  
"I hardly did anything".  
  
"You did more than you'll ever know". She grasped one of my hands making us both well up with tears. "Where's Guy"? She finally asked.  
  
"Last I saw he was laid on the floor just coming round". I giggled.  
  
"Not again". Connie joined in. Just at that second the rest of the ducks entered and all began cooing over the baby.  
  
"Come on then what's her name"? Charlie finally asked.  
  
"We haven't got one yet". Guy replied.  
  
"How about Jasmine"? Russ said.  
  
"Courtney"? Ken asked.  
  
"Kori". Fulton offered his suggestion.  
  
"Charlie". Charlie implied.  
  
"Yeah right Spazway". Guy laughed.  
  
"Amber"? Julie suggested.  
  
"Chloe"? Averman offered.  
  
"CHLOE"! both me and Guy said at the same time.  
  
Right I think this is a better place to end this chapter! I never actually planned to go any further than the birth so here it ENDS :*( Thank you for all your wonderful reviews I couldn't thank you all enough!!!!! 


End file.
